Certain functional nutrients have been discovered to have beneficial health effects. Lipophilic nutrients, such as, for example, omega-3 and omega-6 fatty acids, form an important part of the human diet. These are referred to generally as “essential fatty acids,” at least some of which are understood in many cases to constitute important components of cell membranes, regulate the body's use of cholesterol, and control the production of substances that affect many other bodily processes. For example, eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), long-chain forms of omega-3 fatty acids, are understood in many cases to support brain and cardiovascular health and functions, amongst other health benefits. To increase or optimize health benefits from essential fatty acids, it has been suggested that consumption of omega-3 fatty acids should be increased.
Previously, water-insoluble lipophilic nutrients were incorporated directly into an aqueous system in one of four physical forms: a solution (with a compatible solvent), an extract, an emulsion, or a micellular dispersion (a so-called microemulsion). While all of these approaches serve to disperse the lipophilic nutrient in an aqueous system, they do not provide any additional benefits like controlled (triggered) release or extended protection against hydrolysis and oxidation. Commercially available fish oils can be high in omega-3 fatty acids, and in some cases are “encapsulated,” but these commercially available fish oils have not proven physically or taste-stable in acidic food and beverage products. This results in negative hedonistic changes to the food or beverage product, such as unpleasant fishy flavors and aromas after ingestion, particularly a fishy aftertaste caused by belching fish oil from the stomach. Additionally, omega-3 fatty acids are unstable to degradation, e.g., by oxidation or hydrolysis, when exposed to air, water and/or light.
It would be desirable to provide a composition containing lipophilic nutrients which can reduce or eliminate the unpleasant taste and odor of the lipophilic nutrients, and which can be incorporated into a beverage product, food product, or other aqueous system suitable for consumption by a human or animal. It would also be desirable to provide lipophilic nutrients in a stable form for use in aqueous systems such as food and beverage products, so that the lipophilic nutrient is stable to oxidation and hydrolysis during the shelf life of the food or beverage product. It would also be desirable to provide a composition which releases lipophilic nutrients in the lower gastroinstestinal tract rather than the stomach.